Snowflake Dance
by CAPJHMPAgirl
Summary: Rio likes Rod and Rod likes Rio. Simple right? Nope! Watch as the duo try to figure out how to ask each other to Echo's Snowflake Dance, while a certain redhead gets in the way. Secret Santa for... AshRB! Part 2/2 up! Rated T, but probably more on the K side. Image not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for AshRB! Sorry to keep you waiting. I've been pretty busy. I decided to split this into two parts since I wanted to get you at least part of your gift before the new year. Hope you like it and I hope to get the second part out soon! :) Happy almost New Year!**

The pair laughed as they ran through the fresh fallen snow hand in hand. Suddenly, they tripped and landed in the white powder. Rolling on their backs, the duo looked up at the sky. The stars sparkled creating a magically atmosphere. The pet seller was temporarily mesmerized by the night sky, until a bit of snow hit him on the check.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, turning his head to see the farmer rapidly moving her limbs up and down.

"Oops, sorry, just making a snow angel," she replied, not stopping her movement. Rod watched for a moment before deciding to join in on the fun.

"I'll make one too," he announced. He swiftly moved his arms and legs through the snow.

"Mine will be better," Rio teased.

"We'll see about that."

After the pair finished their snow angels, they stood up to evaluate their work.

"I definitely think mine is better," Rio announced.

"Hey, mine's pretty good too," Rod defended.

"I guess, but look at how even mine is."

"…Fine, you win." Rod sighed with a little frown.

"Don't look so down. Your angel's unevenness gives it character."

"You really think so?" Rod asked, his face lighting up. Rod grinned as Rio nodded in affirmation. His face gave off a look that made Rio's heart skip a beat.

"The stars look so pretty," Rio said, looking up and smiling as she avoided Rod's stare.

"Not as pretty as you," Rod replied, blushing. Rio's cheeks reddened, but her smile widened. "Say Rio, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you-"

"Earth to Rio!" Tina said, shaking the farmer and bringing her back into reality.

"What?" Rio groaned, highly disappointed that she couldn't get to the best part of her daydream.

"You were spaced out again," Tina replied. "I tried waving my hand in front of your face, but you were completely zoned out. Were you thinking about him again?" She added a knowing wink to her last remark.

"Maybe," Rio mumbled, her cheeks tingeing pink.

"I don't see why you haven't given him that ring you bought a few weeks ago," Felicity chipped in, bringing over some refreshments.

"Wait! You were listening!? And how in the name of the Goddess did you know that I bought a ring?" the farmer exclaimed in complete shock.

"I'm a waitress. I hear all the town gossip," Felicity replied calmly.

"Besides, the ring is old news," Tina added.

"How-"

"I'm always up to date on the latest scoop," the journalist interrupted. "Speaking of scoops, you promised to help me talk to the Witch Princess. I need the facts. Who is she really? What's her origin story? Is she really immortal? Can she really do magic?"

"Tina, why are you so interested in her life? She isn't the kind of person that likes to be hammered with questions," Rio responding, holding in the fact that the Witch would probably not hesitate to turn Tina into a teddy bear if she got to be too big of an annoyance. "But, if you really need this story, then I suggest lots of presents and flattery. She likes grape related items and poisonous mushrooms." Tina quickly pulled out her notepad and scratched down her friend's words.

"Ok, got it. Now, back to your little Rod problem," Tina said.

"Hush, keep your voice down," Rio snapped.

"Fine, fine, but please tell me your going to ask him to the Snowflake Dance," the brunette replied.

"I-I- Well… I want to, but I don't know how and what if he doesn't say yes," Rio said, pulling at the ends of her hair. "Getting rejected by the nice guy would really hurt…"

"Don't forget about the big red roadblock," Felicity added.

"Oh yeah, he could be a problem," Tina admitted.

"How is Mr. Jerkface a problem?" Rio asked.

"She doesn't have a clue. How tragic," Felicity sighed. "Well, we ought to inform her."

Tina nodded in agreement. Felicity proceeded to grab the farmer's gloved hand. "Rio, honey, we know how you feel about him and this is going to be hard to hear, but Allen is in love with you."

"What?" Rio snorted. "In love with hahahaha, you guys are too funny."

"We're only telling you the truth," Tina added.

"You guys are wrong. That douche doesn't love me. You know what he said to me the other day? He told me I looked and I quote 'like a dog running through the snow.' People don't say things like that to people they like," Rio snapped.

"That's kind of just the way he is," Tina said sipping her orange juice. "Anyway, don't get so upset. It's not like we said we wanted you two to get together. We are totally supporting your efforts to woo Rod."

"Gee, thanks."

"In other news, I got that picture you wanted, Felicity," Tina piped, pulling an envelope from her bag. Felicity carefully removed the photo and an adoring look popped on her face.

"So beautiful," the waitress commented in awe.

"I know right. I snapped a really nice picture of Sanjay," Tina said proudly. Rio leaned over and took a peak.

"You know, I think Felicity was referring to that parfait he's holding," Rio remarked, laughing. Felicity's face flushed.

"They are both beautiful," she said, not bothering to deny that the parfait had held her attention for a few moments. "Anyway, don't you two have places to be, people to ask? Shoo!"

* * *

><p>Rod entered the hair salon nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Allen looked up from the counter.<p>

"Hey Allen, what's up? I thought you didn't work today," Rod greeted.

"I don't. I was just getting some things in order for tomorrow. Why, did you need something?" Allen asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Well… yeah," Rod said sheepishly. "I wanted some advice for asking Rio to the dance."

"Really now? I didn't think you had it in you. It's pity that I can't help you," Allen replied, crossing his arms.

"Why not? We've been friends since grade school. You're great with girls. Can you please help me?"

"No," the stylist said flatly.

"But, why?"

"If you must know, Rio is going to go with me," Allen said simply.

"What? She said yes to you?" Rod asked completely shocked.

"You sound surprised," the redhead noted. "I haven't asked her yet, but she'll say yes to me."

"But, I thought you knew I liked her!"

"I've also been quite fond of her for a while. You were just too dense to see it."

"…"

"Why don't you ask someone else? Perhaps Tina? You both seem to always have a pep in your step."

"You always do this to me! Every time we both want something, I always get the short end of the stick."

"In my defense, you usually volunteer to get the short end."

"T-that's not true. You tricked me last time!" Rod defended. Allen just shrugged in response. Rod puffed his cheeks in anger.

"If you're going to be such a baby about this, why don't we both ask her? We can let her decide," Allen said calmly.

"Really?"

"Sure, I mean if that will make you feel better. Just don't get your hopes up. After all, do you honestly think she would pick you over me? I'm better than you in every way."

"You're such a jerk."

"The truth hurts."

"I'm leaving!" Rod snapped as he marched towards the door.

"Fine, but Rod. Promise me one thing."

"What?" the pet seller asked as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Don't act like a crybaby when you lose," Allen replied with a smirk. Rod sent Allen a glare before he proceeded to exit, loudly slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Get back here!" Rio shouted at her relatively new alpaca. "I need your wool for my dress!" The fluffy alpaca continued to run until it was backed into one of the barn's corners. "Gotcha now." With great speed, Rio whipped out her clippers and skillfully removed the white wool. She patted the animal's head to calm it and headed over to Yuri's house.<p>

The farmer rushed through the door without knocking as customary and immediately spotted her friend.

"Yuri! I have that last wool, you requested," Rio stated as she waved the white fuzz in the air.

"Oh…" Yuri replied, taking the wool and inspecting it. "This…will work."

"Great! Thanks for doing this for me again. Oh and I brought you some herb soup. I know how much you like it."

Yuri thanked Rio and stared at the farmer's figure. Without removing her eyes from Rio, she took a measuring tape out of her pocket. The tailor walked towards Rio and took her measurements, clearly not caring about personal space.

"Size noted…winter…white…long…" Yuri mumbled.

"Uh, Yuri?"

"Hm?"

"Well…umm, if you liked someone, how would you ask them to a dance?"

"…not sure…"

"Well, I have a few tips," a voice said.

"Huh? Emma? When did you get here?" Rio asked, spinning to face the woman.

"Oh, just about a minute ago. This is my house you know," Emma replied with a light laugh. "Anyway, you were asking for advice, correct?"

"Yes," Rio said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I think I can give you some advice. I may not look a day over twenty-five, but I've had my fair share of experiences," Emma said. "Now, I suggest for immediate attention to get a bit dolled up. Wear something he would like and get your hair done. If you're going to do this go full out since guys don't always notice when you only change something small. However, the most important thing is to be yourself. I may just be in charge of the shipping business, but I have a strong feeling that your boy will be more than happy to join you for the dance."

Rio blushed. "Do you really think so?" Emma nodded. "But that means I should probably …ugh go to Allen's shop."

Emma chuckled. "Yes, it's no secret that you two have a rocky relationship, but there is no doubt that he is one of the best at what he does." Yuri nodded along to her mother's words.

"Yeah and he never lets anyone forget it," Rio muttered.

Emma laughed again. "So, how's the preparation for the dance? Dunhill is inviting farmers from many different areas right?"

"Yes, Dunhill invited quite a few farmers. He thinks that it will help to have relations with other farm based communities. And the progress… well it's coming along. I've cleared my gardening space for the dance platform. Dunhill said a committee would help decorate, but I'm not sure what else to do. I could build a few tables and benches."

"Sounds like everything is coming along. Did you invite any family?" Emma asked.

"My cousin, Hart, is coming," Rio stated.

"Oh, I remember Hart. Yuri was quite fond of him," Emma replied. Yuri turned to face her mother.

"Mom…" Yuri whispered.

"Guess I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry dear," Emma responded. "I'm sure Rio won't say anything to him."

"Don't ya worry Yuri, you're secret is safe with me," Rio replied. "Anyway, thank you for the advice. I think I have an idea on how I want to ask Rod now."

"Ok. Dress will be ready….Wednesday morning…" Yuri said.

* * *

><p>"And he said he was going to ask Rio to the dance. Can you believe him? He knew I liked her. Allen is such a jerk," Rod ranted as he paced around Neil's dining room.<p>

"You're just figuring this out. Tch. Idiot," Neil replied.

"Hey! I came to you for help. Don't call me an idiot… Maybe Allen was right. How could Rio ever choose me over him. He's taller, cooler, and girls always fawn over him. I'm just his dorky friend," Rod sighed. "And Rio is so amazing. She works hard and she is so friendly and smart and pretty and-"

Neil grunted in annoyance. "Why don't you just date her already?" he muttered out of earshot.

"What should I do Neil? You're the only one I can turn to at a time like this."

"Give up?"

"…No way! I have to give this a shot! Aren't you supposed to be encouraging me?"

"Just ask her, you idiot. She obviously likes you. Why else would she hang out at your stall so much? Why else would she give you random gifts all the time?"

"You think she likes me?" Rod asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Yeah," the animal dealer grunted.

"I got to think of a great way to ask her then. Oh and I have to do before Allen can. But how?" Rod said, pacing faster.

"How would I know?" Neil scowled.

"Hmm…maybe I could send my dog with a note for her to meet me somewhere…I should have flowers or something…"

"Just get out…" Neil stated.

* * *

><p>Allen stood across from a mirror, preparing for his shop to open. "Listen. Everything that belongs to you is mine, Rio. And everything that belongs to me is also mine. What's wrong? You can't accept that? Before too long that's the only way you'll want it! You'll see, baby. Yes, that sounds like something I should say to her once we start dating. Boy, do I have a way with words. Once I escort her to that dance she'll be begging me to be her boyfriend. Ha!"<p>

Allen eyed the clock and walked over to turn on the open sign. Within a few minutes, Rio rushed in eying the stylist carefully. Allen noticed her new outfit, but kept his comment to himself.

"May I help you?" he asked smoothly. Rio inwardly cringed, but decided to reply.

"I want my hair styled."

"It's about time. Your hair is a mess. Come. Tell me how you want it and I'll work my magic."

Rio frowned at his criticism, but flipped through his booklet.

"I want to keep the blonde and I want the long perm. It'll last past the dance, right?"

"Of course. My work will last quite a while. I'm guessing you want to impress a certain someone," he said, smirking at the last comment.

"Just do the hair," Rio commanded, rolling her eyes. _This is going to be a long morning_, she thought.

Allen quickly sorted through his supplies and got to work. He was silent and completely focused on the task. Make her pretty first. Then ask her to the dance, before she leaves. Rod wouldn't stand a chance.

Rio waited patiently as Allen went to work. It wasn't as bad as she thought, but being in the same room with him put her on the edge. Felicity's words echoed in her mind. It had to be some sort of prank right?

"Done," Allen announced. "It looks amazing, if I do say so myself. Of course, you shouldn't expect anything less from someone of my talent."

"There's that ego again," Rio muttered too quiet for Allen to hear, though she had to admit her hair did look nice.

"What was that?" Allen asked.

"How much do I owe you?"

"3,000G."

Rio quickly handed him the amount and prepared to flee, but the stylist grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek.

"You know Rio, you look very nice in that red checkered skirt. I can tell you were trying to impress me. How about going to that dance together on Wednesday night? I'm sure you're going to need a date that'll impress everyone who comes."

Rio stood in a state of shock and horror. Her hands coiled into fists and her expression became angry. "Who do you think you are asking me like that? And where did you get the impression that I could actually tolerate you?" She lifted one hand and poked him hard in the chest. "First off, you are the biggest A-hole that I have ever met. Second, you never say anything nice to me, so how could you ever think that I would ever like you. Third, I like someone else. You may be really good at what you do and others might think you're a picture of perfection, but all I see is a guy with more ego that this whole town combined. I held in my tongue for so long. In fact, the first time you met me you said I had horrible hair. Who says that to someone they just met? You know, I'm glad you like me. You want to know why? It's because I get to reject you. Maybe that will knock you down a peg, you big jerk. Other people have feelings too. There's a big difference between confidence and whatever you have."

Rio held her hand to slap him, but she lowered it muttering that he wasn't worth it.

Allen stood in disbelief. Everything she had said was like a knife in the heart. Sure, some of it had been true, but he never expected her to basically say she hated him. She had called him out and it felt horrible.

"You should leave," he said turning off his open sign. He didn't feel like dealing with any more customers for the day.

"Gladly," Rio replied. She looked back one more time before leaving. A huge weight had been lifted, but there was a tiny bit of guilt lingering. As she exited the door, she noticed a bouquet of flowers on the ground and Rod's dog off in the distance. It took her a moment, but she realized what had happened. Rod had seen something happen between her and Allen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally finished it! :) Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorite. I'm super glad you liked the first chapter AshRB and I hope you enjoy the second part. Merry late Christmas!**

"Grrrrrrrr. Why did Allen have to do that? He messed everything up," Rio complained while swinging her axe to chop a tree that was too close to the gardening space. After a few more swings the tree fell, forming some lumber. With a sigh of defeat, Rio sat on the stump. The farmer had spent most of her Monday searching for the pet seller, even staying up until two in the morning, but to her great dismay, she couldn't find him. His house was locked. His stall was abandoned, much to Neil's frustration. Rod was nowhere to be found and Rio was exhausted.

"It isn't like him to shirk his work. He must be really upset. I wonder what exactly he saw…wait does that mean he likes me that much to be this upset? … What if I'm just jumping to conclusions? How do I even know if those flowers were his? Or if they were for me? What if? NO! It can't be. Rod can't be gay for Allen. Uggggggghhhhh. What am I thinking? Allen likes, well liked… I can't see him still liking me after yesterday, me, so he can't be gay. Rod of all people would know that, so that means Rod likes me! But he won't talk to me or even come find me… What if he hates me after yesterday?"

"Hey Rio, you going to ramble all day or what?" a voice said. Rio spun around and saw a brunette young man fiddling with his backwards cap.

"Hart! What are you doing here?" Rio asked surprised and slightly embarrassed.

"Wow, you make it sound like I shouldn't have come."

"No! I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you're a day early. I'm just a little surprised to see you, that's all."

"Yeah, I thought that I would stop by a bit earlier and check out the town's growth and the farm," he replied.

"I see," Rio mumbled. An awkward silence fell between the duo, or at least it was awkward for Rio. "So… um… how much did you hear?"

"Just the last few sentences or so. Rod is the guy with the puffy vest, right?" Hart asked. Rio nodded. "Well, he's a nice guy so I'm sure he'll come around for whatever reason."

"Hopefully…" Rio said doubtfully.

"Hey, cheer up," he replied, placing his hand on Rio's head.

"Don't touch my hair! I just got it done!"

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't realize you cared so much. I'm sure the stylist guy in town could fix it."

"No!" Rio shrieked. "That's what started this whole mess in the first place."

"Oh…you lost me there."

"Forget about it. How about I show you the newer buildings around town?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, maybe I just need to get my mind off things for a bit."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>It was finally the night of the dance and Rio felt super nervous. Rod had been a no show again that day, but at least he had arranged for Neil to sell pet food at his stall in order prevent any pets from dying of hunger. Yuri delivered the dress earlier. It was absolutely gorgeous. The dress was white in color, with snowflakes patterned down the side and shiny gems sequenced at the top. Rio stared in the mirror for a few more moments, admiring the tailor's work. The farmer soon turned her attention outside her window, staring at the half of foot of snow that had appeared overnight. She grabbed her nice winter coat and headed out towards her gardening space. The snow had been cleared off the dance floor and lights were spread out around the area. Tables had been set with fancy tablecloths and dishes. Rio's newly constructed benches were spread around the square. Dunhill turned around revealing a nice shirt and long jeans under his worn out coat.<p>

"Hello Rio. You look quite stunning." he greeted.

"Thank you. Need help with any last minute preparations?" Rio asked.

"Not at all. You've done more than enough. Thank you for letting us use the farm. I thought about having this dance on the festival grounds, but since we want to reach out to other farmers, I thought showing off your great far was a better idea."

"It's no problem, really," Rio replied.

"Well, I best be checking up on the food. Our guest will be here shortly. I have a feeling tonight is going to be pretty special," Dunhill said, tipping his hat in farewell.

Rio sighed and took a seat on one of the benches. She held her jacket closer to her in an attempt to feel warmer. Slowly, people came drifting in. The first to come were the familiar faces, but pretty soon fellow farmers appeared and to Rio's disappointment they all had dates.

"Rio, you look amazing!" Tina complimented, snapping a picture. Rio stared at Tina's orange and white gown, before replying.

"Thanks," she replied. "You look nice too."

"I know you're sad, but I have a good feeling about tonight. Be happy!" Tina said, patting her friend's shoulder. "Besides, not all of have dates. In fact, I think Felicity and Sanjay are the only ones here from Echo that officially came together. And don't forget, Dunhill's mandatory attendance to this event. Rod has to show up at one point and when he does, I will make sure you two get a dance."

"Thanks Tina."

"Now put on a smile. You have people to say hi to!" Tina said, before bolting off to take more pictures. Rio smiled, determined to have some fun tonight. Who knows, maybe he would come. Maybe tonight would be special.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Allen," Rod grunted, adjusting his bowtie. "Stupid attendance policy."<p>

The pet seller kicked a plastic bottle across the room. "I'm so pathetic. I couldn't even face her. I don't even have the courage to tell her how I feel…And Allen… Why does he always get the girl? Probably because he isn't a chicken."

Rod continued to mope around for a few more minutes, before finally taking a step out the door. He took a deep breath. He was going to go. He would tell Rio how he felt. It was okay if he got rejected. Rejection is better than being pathetic. Rod saw his breath as he let it out. Realizing it was very cold, he went back in and grabbed a hat and mittens, stuffing them in his coat pocket. As he pasted the salon, he noticed a certain redhead playing with his matching red tie outside, leaning against the building. Rod became angry. Hadn't the dance already started? That meant that Allen stood up Rio. Rod would have never been late to anything involving Rio. Every moment he was late was a moment lost with her. Spotting a few mini snowmen nearby, Rod grabbed their heads and threw them at his friend. Hard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Allen asked irritated that a snowball had hit him in the shoulder.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be with Rio right now?" Rod yelled, throwing another snowman head.

"Would you stop being so childish? Throwing snowballs and false accusations at someone is no way go about a situation."

"False?" Rod questioned, dropping the third head.

"Have you been living under a rock? Or are you that dense?" Allen snapped, brushing snow off his suit. Rod gave him a puzzled look. "Didn't you hear? Rio didn't want to go with me. And by the looks of it, you didn't ask her yourself."

"But, but the kiss!"

"On the cheek? Rio didn't seem to appreciate me spending some of my precious time on her. But that's not the point. Didn't I say we both could ask her?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"And did you?"

"No, but-"

"Pathetic."

"But, I-I-…"

"Don't you dare cry. Just man up and ask her to dance to a slow song."

"You think I should do that? What if she's mad at me for avoiding her?"

"Just go. You're giving me a headache," Allen stated. "And I expect an apology for those snowballs. Look, I have water marks on my new suit."

"Sorry," Rod said, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wait! I'm only sorry for the second one. You deserved the first one for being such a jerk."

"I see you've finally decided to get a backbone. Fair enough. Now, let's go."

* * *

><p>"The party master is in the house!" a blonde man yelled as he entered arm in arm with a brunette female in an orange dress with a green jacket. The purple-eyed woman just rolled her eyes as if she was used to this sort of behavior. Rio stared at the pair for a moment before turning around to talk to Tito and his girlfriend, Ann.<p>

"The mining is really great in the winter in Flower Bud Village," Tito remarked. "How's the mining here?"

"It's the same every season. There are three dig sites that have various items every day," Rio replied politely.

"I see. You also seem to have all sorts of winter crops here as well," he added.

"Yes, I grow whatever I can all four seasons," Rio said.

"How interesting. Thank you for your time. It was great to meet you," Ann said, dragging her boyfriend off to the dance floor.

"Well that's the fourth farmer, I've met so far," Rio stated, watching the duo wander off.

"Excuse me," a female said.

"Hm?" Rio replied, turning around. She saw the purple-eyed brunette from earlier.

"Are you Rio?" she asked.

"Yep!"

"Hello, I'm Pony. I'm from Forget-Me-Not Valley. I figured I should introduce myself," Pony said.

"Nice to meet you," Rio greeted, extending her hand. The farmers shook hands.

"Thanks for hosting the event. You're farm is pretty incredible."

"Thanks for the compliment and thank you for coming."

"It was no trouble at all. My husband, Rock, and I have wanted to visit another town for some time now," Pony explained. She looked around and spotted her husband at the snack table. From Rio's perspective it looked like he was trying to flirt with Olivia. An irritated scowl formed on Pony's face. "Excuse me for a bit. It was nice chatting with you." Rio stared as the brunette pulled her husband by the ear away from the crowd.

"Hi," Hart said, redirecting Rio's attention.

"Hey, having fun?" Rio asked.

"Yeah, it's been okay," he replied.

"Have you danced yet?"

"Nah."

"Do me a favor then?"

"What?"

"See that girl over there with the glasses?" Rio stated, pointing at Yuri.

"Oh, Yuri?"

"You know her name?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just go ask her to dance. She's a quiet type and I don't think she'd hit the dance floor by herself."

"I guess I could do that," Hart replied, lightly blushing. "I'll see you later then."

Rio sighed. "At least everyone else is having fun."

"You could be too," a voice said.

"Allen," Rio muttered, facing the stylist. "What do you want?"

"Relax, I've brought a peace offering," he replied smoothly, stepping aside to reveal Rod.

"Rod?" Rio squeaked.

"Hey Rio," he said, blushing. "You look really pretty."

"Um… thanks. I like the bowtie. Where-"

"You two kiddos have fun, but not too much fun. After all, Rio, I'm not giving up quite yet. In the end, I always get what I want," Allen interrupted as he made his exit.

"So, I've been trying to find you…" Rio started, ignoring Allen's last comment.

"I'm so sorry. I was being silly. I shouldn't have tried to avoid the situation. Please forgive me," Rod mumbled.

"I'll forgive you on one condition," Rio replied as a slow song came on.

"I'll do anything."

"Dance with me."

"I was about to ask you," Rod smiled, grabbing her hand.

The duo made their way to the dance floor. Rio rested her head on Rod's shoulder as they danced. A flash went off in the distance and Rio spotted Tina giving her a thumbs up. She watched other pairs dancing, which included Pony and Rock, who must have been forgiven, Tito and Ann, Hart and Yuri and several others. Everyone seemed happy, but Rio doubted any of them were as happy as her. She focused her attention on Rod. He looked so cute in a bowtie. He gave her the same look from her daydream and Rio didn't avert her eyes.

"I really like you Rio," Rod whispered.

"I really like you too." Rio said, giving him peck on the cheek.

They both blushed as they danced the night away. Rio smiled brightly knowing that this was better than any daydream she could have ever came up with. She never wanted the night to end. Although Rod enjoyed every moment with Rio, the pet seller did want the night to eventually end- only because he decided that tomorrow he was getting a ring for Rio.


End file.
